Over the Rainbow
by suspensegirl
Summary: Past the SB fallout, the Bass Industries takeover, the Humphrey-Sparks UES revenge conspiracy & any CB growth that still may need to occur...to Chuck & Blair engaged, hot, steamy, cute, romantic, epic, gorgeous & completely angst-less. Set theoretically sometime in S6. CB o/s


A/N: Sorry about the complete re-upload, but more of the scene from this occurred to me & it just felt awkward to randomly put it in a second chap. Also, I wanted fresh reviews from having read all I have for this chap, so perhaps please humor me and re-review if you did already? *bats eyelashes innocently* (Sidenote: This chap has gotten EXTREMELY smutty. You've been warned. / Also, it is **scarlett2u's** fault.)

If you hadn't read & reviewed this fic until now though, following is a summary of what this fic is basically about:

_I don't know about you, but I'm in desperate need for CB fluff, and I truly don't want to wait till the last 5 mins of the series finale to get it without_ _strings attached. So, this fic is just a series of fluffy/smutty oneshots/drabbles (in no particular order) of a S6 engaged CB, past the Bart Bass drama, the Serena-Blair feud & the Humphrey-Sparks revenge extravaganza, not to mention any issues CB may have to deal with on their own to be a successful couple. This is all fluffy & happiness. No angst! ;D Enjoy._

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

….

They lay in a twisted heap of sheets, cooling down from their latest passionate rendezvous in the late Sunday afternoon. Chuck's hand softly cupped Blair's bare breast and his nose swam in her hair while she lightly traced small circles in his chest hair.

"What if we hadn't met this way?" he murmured against her. Her shoulder rose slightly for how his breath tickled the skin on her neck.

"Hmm?" Blair asked, still half in a daze.

"What if we hadn't met through school or our families, and not even through Nate or Serena? What would your first impression of me be?"

She smiled slowly and turned on her stomach, laying her chin on her stacked hands on his chest.

"My first impression?" she raised an eyebrow.

_That you're an asshole_, she thought, humored, but she knew now that was no longer an accurate response.

"Mhm." He nodded once, continuing before she'd even opened her mouth partway. "Be honest."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"If your eyes don't match your mouth, I'll know." He smirked smugly, and she knew then that he knew everything.

Not that she doubted.

She debated her options for a few more moments before resigning herself to the inevitable. She would grant his request.

"I would probably be overwhelmed by how hot you are," she said, sounding amused, but there was a brutal honesty to her answer that told him it was the true.

He pulled her face down and kissed her softly.

"You do enormous things for my ego." He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I like it."

She pulled back slightly and looked down at him contemplatively, smiling, even as his fingers trailing down her back sent shivers up her spine. Gently, she brought her hand to his face and pushed the hair out of his eyes and back across his forehead. Her fingers intertwined with the silky, brown chocolate. A romantic sigh escaped her lips as she stared down into his deep, hazel-brown eyes.

"It's true though, you know. You have no idea how intimidating it is to kiss someone who's outrageously gorgeous," she said, leaning down to kiss him again. He smiled against her.

"Mmm." He kissed her, lingering on her lips. "The feeling's mutual," he whispered huskily and she kissed him again.

"Of course," She lifted her head just as he had started to deepend the kiss. "My second impression would be that you're an asshole," she said, unable to resist her initial reaction. Her eyes glinted with playfulness.

"Is that so?" he asked, amused and doubtful, his eyes laughing and twinkling with hers.

"Mmm," she confirmed, playing hte distant air. "Either that or you're too good to be true," she almost laughed.

He grinned and in a moment he had their positions reversed, his naked body hovering over hers.

"I prefer the latter," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Her teasing smile was contagious, but it dissolved in an instant when her eyes turned heated. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, slaughtering him with electrifying kisses. His hand instinctively moved to her hip and traveled up the length of her smooth, soft body, making her arch to his touch. When she felt his knee slide between her legs, she gasped, and he gloried in it and the moan that followed.

Her fingers clenched in his hair as her leg traveled up his calf, her hand reaching down to grap his ass. He growled when he felt the manicured tips of her fingernails and her light bite on his right shoulder.

"My dirty, rotten, little minx," he whispered seductively into her ear, nearly breathless.

His words and hot, husky voice made her shudder, but she tilted her head to gain access to his other ear and licked the outer shell before whispering in her own seductive voice. "Rotten?" she asked innocently.

He smirked against her neck and she felt shivers ripple through her.

"Spoiled to the core."

"Bastard," she murmured, burying her head in his chest and digging her nails deeper into his skin. Her other arm wound around his neck. She used every grip on him to draw her closer to his warmth. She was so tightly pressed against him now that he could feel the moisture of her core wetting his skin.

"_Fuck_, Waldorf," he growled.

She smirked and released her grip on his ass, drawing her nails up his back.

"That's future _Mrs. Chuck Bass_ to you," she purred in his ear with a teasing smile.

That set him off; hardened his dick more than ever.

"You're so fucking hot," he said, his breathing ragged.

He managed to lift himself up slightly so he could reach down and sink his fingers into her core. She bit his shoulder hard in an attempt to stifle her gasp-moan-scream.

"Chuck," she gasped, trying to catch her breath as his fingers moved faster and deeper inside her. Tears began to seep through her eyelashes from the pure intensity of it all.

Then without warning, he pulled his hand out of her. Her eyes flashed open. She would've verbally and physically assaulted him for the wicked smirk on his face if she had been able to breathe. The moment caught her so off-guard that her grip on him completely relaxed and he was able to lift himself of her enough to start his trail of wet, moist, lingering kisses down her neck to her toes.

She shuddered with each kiss, and hissed when his tongue slipped inside her center for a fraction of a second. It was so delicious torturous that she would not allow him to make the same mistake on his way back up her body. When he reached her core again, she grabbed his head and firmly ingrained her nails onto the skin of his scalp. She forced him down into her moisture, first sighing contently and then inevitably screaming at the sheer pleasure and then unbearable sensitivity that followed.

"Chuck...Chuck...Chuck.." she breathed in short, little breaths. Her fingers relaxed in his hair when her climax finally passed.

"Yes, my love?" he purred when he reached her neck, breasts and lips again. She shook her head and smiled softly, pulling his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

For five minutes he let her lay there with him lying gently across her chest. Then without warning he flipped them over again and lowered her achingly slow onto his dick.

"God, Chuck," she groaned. "I'm fragile."

He snorted quietly and lifted his head to prod one of her nipples between his lips. He licked his way around her breasts until she trembled and collapsed onto him again.

"I warned you," was muffled amidst the curtain of silky locks that covered her face.

Chuck only smirked and ran his fingers slowly down her back.

"Let _me_ then," he said and closed his hands around her ass, forcing her further onto his dick. A few thrusts from him and a joined groan was all it took for her to move her hips voluntarily and rock against him.

Slowly, she lifted herself back up, too dazed to remark on the mischief in his eyes, and began to move fluidly, sensually and quickly up and down his throbbing member.

Sweat droplets formed on his face and soon developed all over his body, causing his grip on her to slide slightly, but she was moving fast now for it to matter. He thrust quickly into her in response, accepting every juice and every kiss she chose to give him, and even those she did not.

She cried out again when he reached his release, pulling her into the abyss with him.

When it was over, he slid out of her and curled her to his form. Laying side by side, Blair reached up with gentle fingers and turned his head towards her. She kissed his swollen lips, still quivering from the inability to breathe.

"I love you, Blair," he breathed onto her.

She nuzzled her nose against his and tucked her body still closer into his.

"What would your first impression of me be?" she asked, curious even as her eyes started to close from exhaustion.

"Just said it."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Love you too."

...

**A/N:** I know I said this was going to be a multi-chap of sorts, but now that the show's over, I really think it's best if I stick to fluff of them as a married couple to fit in with canon. I can always have engagement fluff in another fic not following the exact line of the show. Hope you enjoyed this piece though!

**[EDITED: 3/11/13]**


End file.
